Another One of my Disney AU's
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: FN-2187 has spent all of his life working for the First Order, hiding behind his helmet. When a risky decision leds him to the Resistance's top pilot, FN-2187 must make a crucial choice that will change the war forever
1. Chapter 1

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :)

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

….

The General sighed wearily as the sun rose over the horizon, painting the clouds different shades of pink and red. Hosnian Prime was beautiful in the sunrise… shame the beauty was marred by the presence of the First Order.

The Galactic Senate had made the bold decision to try and negotiate with the successor of the Empire, and surprisingly, they had accepted. Due to the threat that the First Order presented, the Senate also invited the Resistance over, in case of any trouble.

It had been several months, and so far, everything had been relatively peaceful… relatively. Every so often, a member of the Resistance would go missing from off the streets, and although she couldn't prove it, the General knew that Hux was responsible.

Him and his Stormtroopers.

Whilst it could be argued that Hux didn't bring his entire armada of brainwashed soldiers, he certainly brought enough to keep everyone on edge. Taking control of an abandoned warehouse, Hux's Troopers were kept locked away from the rest of the city, only coming out for patrols and to guard Hux during negotiations.

The General couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for them.

As people began to file into the streets, eager to start their trading and buying before the Trooper patrols became more frequent, the General's thoughts turned to a leaked report on one of the Troopers.

Members of the Resistance were able to hack into a secure First Order line briefly and copy one Troopers' file.

FN-2187.

The file detailed the horrific treatment that Troopers would go through in order to make them loyal to the First Order. Brainwashing techniques that were made illegal several years ago, when the circumstances of how the original clone troopers were made to be loyal to the Empire after Order 66, were first made public knowledge.

What was more horrific, was how Hux and the First Order 'recruited' their Stormtroopers, specifically FN-2187.

Child abduction.

Per the report, Fn-2187's parents tried to hide their child from the recruitment team, choosing to escape from their village in the dead of night via the river…. But they were caught. Hux himself shot the Troopers' Father and other male members, before pursuing the Mother all the way to the steps of an old Temple.

There, he pushed her down the steps where she broke her neck, giving him the chance to steal the baby from her arms.

Other babies were stolen that day, however, none were taken with the violence that FN-2187 was.

FN-2187.

A number.

These Troopers didn't even have proper names…. They were just one of many, cannon fodder for the First Order.

"General?"

The General turned around to smile at the visitor, silently prompting the young man to continue.

"…You've been up here all night. Have you slept? It is a big day after all."

"… I know. I'm sure I'll be able to manage."

The young man frowned, "You seemed… deep in thought. Is there anything I can help with?"

"I was just…" The General sighed, "… I have a riddle for you, if you're willing?"

"If you want?"

"Who are the true monsters in this scenario… the brainwashed Troopers who have no choice, or us who kill them knowing what we know."

The young man seemed conflicted at this, remaining silent until finally, he shrugged. "Well…. The Troopers do have a choice, don't they? They could choose to leave if they wanted, once they've seen how cruel the First Order really is?"

"Many of these Troopers have been raised this way since birth… this is all that they've ever known. Simply leaving it must be difficult."

The young man shook his head, "I've always believed that people are born good… they have the choice whether or not to do bad things."

"So, even though we retaliate against their attacks, it is what they deserve?"

The young man clearly struggled with this, so the General took pity on him. "If one of the Troopers decided to betray the First Order, would your position on them change?"

"…Maybe. But it's never happened before. Why should it happen today or any other day?"

General Leia Organa glanced up to the sky and smiled gently. "I just have a feeling…."


	2. Chapter 2

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :)

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

….

FN-2187 was used to the rigorous morning routine set out by the First Order.

6:30 wake up and make bed (per strict military standards)

6:45 shower and dress

7:00 breakfast

8:30 training or patrol (depending on the schedule of the Trooper)

Between 7:30 (when breakfast stopped) and 8:30, Troopers were expected to clean their weapons and read over the First Order Handbook… FN-2187 however, whilst on Hosnian Prime, preferred to do something different.

Each Trooper was allowed their own space, equipped with a washbasin, a bed and a radio. Now this radio was meant for First Order news, FN-2187 had found something else.

Rey.

Rey and her mysterious male companion.

Every morning, between 7:45 and 8:15, the pair try and inspire the people who listen to their show, spreading hope throughout the city. When he first arrived, FN-2187 couldn't understand why the pair needed to spread this message.

However, the longer that they stayed on Hosnian Prime, the more FN-2187 saw happening in the streets…. The more he understood. Almost every day, FN-2187 had seen fellow Troopers threaten and hurt innocent civilians, which only seemed to spread fear…. And hate.

After eating the gloop that the First Order considered 'breakfast', FN-2187 rushed to his quarters and quickly polished his blaster, knowing that if he didn't, Phasma would have him running drills for months to come.

As soon as the clock hit 7:45, he switched the radio on and typed in the correct channel. Immediately Rey's voice spoke out. "Good morning to everyone! Especially to me as the bird that was sleeping outside my window… and waking me up at the crack of dawn…. Has finally flown the coop!"

"You were the one who kept leaving crumbs outside for it's Mum…." Reminded the mysterious man, "…. The chick she left behind is your responsibility."

"Ah, there's that word again… responsibility."

There was a pause, before Rey's voice came over the radio again, a more cheerful tone taking over. "But today is not the day for responsibility! Today is the Festival of Life! Time for us to celebrate what makes us, us!"

"Indeed, and we hope to see many of you there to celebrate. Even though this planet is going through some hard times, we mustn't forget about fun and coming together."

FN-2187 grabbed his tablet and quickly checked his schedule… no such luck. He was training within the compound all day.

"Great…" he groaned as Rey and her co-host talked about mimes, and the other entertainers who would be present at the festival.

It sounded too good to be true.

His thoughts turned to simply sneaking out to the festival (thoughts he wouldn't even have considered thinking before this radio show). The food. The music. The company of someone other than the other Troopers.

Going outside of the compound without his helmet was certainly forbidden…. Surely he couldn't.

As he was thinking over his decision, the mysterious man spoke up again. "Remember everyone. Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life pass by without you."

"Yes!" agreed Rey, "Nobody wants to stay cooped up inside on a lovely day like this!"

This grabbed FN-2187's attention. He says he's sick…. Sneak out of the doors without his uniform on…. And then sneak back in when the festival was over. And if he was caught, then surely it was better to beg forgiveness than ask permission? Not many people knew what he looked like under the helmet…. His real face would be the perfect disguise!

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up the corridor…. Straight towards his quarters.

Frantically, he switched the radio off and grabbed his blaster, going back to cleaning it as the door slid open.

"FN-2187."

Resisting the urge to flinch under Phasmas' gaze, FN-2187 placed the blaster by his side and stood to attention. "Sir."

Phasma glanced around the room, almost approvingly. "FN-2187. I am glad to see you attending to your blaster. However, many of your squad have reported concerning behaviour coming from you recently."

"Concerning behaviour Sir?"

"Yes. A reluctance to do what needs to be done in order to destroy the Resistance. I sincerely hope that is not the case?"

FN-2187 shook his head and answered in the negative, remaining as still as he could without seeming too suspicious.

Seemingly satisfied with this, Phasma left, allowing the other Trooper to relax.

That was too close.

….

Kylo Ren strode through the streets of Hosnian Prime, sneering under his mask at the people who cowered and hid from him.

Funny.

The last time he travelled to Hosnian Prime, he was still in training to be a Jedi. People didn't respect him as much back then…. They didn't fear him as much.

As he turned a corner, Kylo Ren couldn't help but smirk. Kneeling by a flower stall, handing over a small bunch of flowers to a little girl…. Was Poe Dameron.

Poe Dameron was a young adult when Kylo…. No, Ben, left the Resistance and the dead bodies of his fellow Padawans' behind. The two had once been friends, but obviously, that was no longer the case.

Shame.

Poe had aged well.

"Troopers! Troopers!"

At the warning call, Poe shot to his feet, ushering the little girl over to her mother, before moving to try and get away from the oncoming patrol. However, those seconds he spent helping the little girl cost him.

Before Poe could dart down a nearby alleyway in order to avoid detection, his arm was grabbed by a Trooper, who pulled him closer. "Hey, isn't this the poster boy of the Resistance?"

"Yeah!" agreed another Trooper, prodding Poe with his blaster as the pilot rolled his eyes.

"If I'd known I had fans, I'd have brought my special autograph pen!" Chuckled Poe, who was trying to pull his arm free, "But if you let me go, I'm sure I can go get them for you!"

The Troopers' grip clearly tightened, as Poe winced slightly. "Nice try Resistance scum!"

For a few seconds, it appeared as though Dameron was simply going to give up and surrender… until he kicked one of the Troopers away from him. Now this wasn't enough of a distraction for the other Trooper to let the pilot go.

The orange and white BB droid zapping them however, was enough.

Came as a bit of a shock to them as Poe laughed and sprinted away, his spherical droid close behind him, beeping excitedly. Watching from the shadows, Kylo watched in disdain as the Troopers picked themselves off the ground, clearly making the decision not to pursue the pilot.

"How disappointing…" he drawled, taking enjoyment in how the Troopers flinched in shock, "… I see General Hux's reassurances that his army were flawless may have been a bit premature."

"L-lord Ren!" one of the Troopers stammered, "We weren't informed of your arrival today!"

"I wasn't aware that I had to report my coming and goings to you?"

The Troopers began to stammer and stutter out their excuses. Their pathetic nature grated on Kylo Ren's nerves, "I think I would be doing everyone a favour by taking you off the streets. I suggest you escort me to General Hux and the base of the First Order….silently!"

The Troopers were quick to obey, and almost half an hour later, Ren found himself within the walls of their new base, striding through the corridor until he reached Hux's office.

"Aah Ren…" sighed Hux, not even glancing up from his paperwork "… I had hoped that you would be too busy with your training to grace us with your presence."

"Supreme Leader Snoke is concerned over your results, or lack thereof regarding the negotiations between the First Order and the Galactic Senate. I was sent to try and… motivate you."

Hux sighed, "The Galactic Senate has a little more help then what we previously believed. The Resistance presence is growing every day."

"They really pose such a large threat?"

Nodding, Hux got up from his desk and headed towards the window that looked out onto the streets. "The Resistance disregard any rules that we have set, living outside of the natural order."

"Surely this… disrespect does not come as much of a surprise to you? The Resistance has always stood against us."

"They appeared to have stepped it up a notch. The people of Hosnian Prime are listening to them, revolting against the Troopers, and therefore the First Order. The number of rebellions has risen in the past few months that we've been here!"

Hux sighed again, "I've been keeping an eye on the more vocal members of the Resistance, taking them out one by one…. And yet, the Resistance continues to thrive."

He turned to Ren, "Much like us, I believe they have their own secret hideaway… one member disappears so another takes their place."

"So, what do you plan to do?"

A bug wandered across the windowsill, only to be violently squished between Hux's thumb and the windowsill surface.

Ren smiled beneath his mask, "The Supreme Leader will approve of this."

"Naturally."

Suddenly, from outside the window, came the sounds of a crowd cheering and a band playing a lively tune. Hux rolled his eyes, "I had hoped that they would cancel this ridiculous Festival during the negotiations, but apparently not…. Have you ever attended the Festival of Life?"

Ren's thoughts turned to sunny days, before he was 'encouraged' to train with Uncle Luke, laughing as his Mother held him up to see the different performances.

"No…" he muttered, "…. No, I haven't."


	3. Chapter 3

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :S

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

…

FN-2187 desperately trying to appear normal, dressed only in a black, long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and boots. The crowd around him was bustling and rushing through the streets as the Festival started.

Everyone was cheering about the Festival of Life, chattering about the different performers that were going to be there. A woman was making a speech about the positive things in life and how they deserve to be celebrated, but FN-2187 wasn't paying too much attention to that…. He was spinning around, taking in all the sights, all the woman cooing at him and giggling behind their hands.

They wouldn't be doing that if they truly knew who he was.

Suddenly, FN-2187 bumped into a young man, sending them both to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"I'm sorry!" apologised FN-2187, quickly getting off the man, "I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" chuckled the man below him, "But, do you mind getting off me?"

FN-2187 winced and practically leapt off of the man (a shock from a spherical droid helped him along), quickly helping him off the ground. As soon as he locked gazes with the other man, he felt as though his breath left his body. The individual he had collided with was… gorgeous. Dark hair framed a lightly tanned face, where warm, brown eyes looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" asked the man, "You're not hurt, are you?" He reached out and gently grabbed FN-2187's shoulder, scanning him up and down.

"N-no…. but what about you? I landed on you!"

The man beamed, "Oh I'm fine…." He span around and tapped his feet, "… everything in working order. Just try to be a little bit more careful next time okay? I know the Festival is beautiful, but bumping into something harder like a wall is way too easy! Trust me on this."

The man waved as he headed back into the crowd, his droid following him. FN-2187 could only wave slowly back, not moving from the middle of the streets, a dumb smile on his face.

"Whoa…." He whispered, "… whoa!"

…

Kylo Ren could hear his Mother's voice rising above the crowd, striding beside Hux as the General led a patrol of Troopers. He could still remember the speech for the Festival of Life as though he'd gone through it only yesterday.

The group strode past several performers (many of whom shrank back against buildings to avoid the gaze of General Hux), and large groups of people who were watching the performances. Ren noted the presence of Poe Dameron in the crowd, grinning at several people and chatting to his droid.

Hux, who vaguely recognised the pilot as a Resistance member, sneered. "Just what we need…."

Nodding in agreement, Ren found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the pilot.

Poe Dameron had definitely grown up well.

Before Ren could even think of talking to the pilot, Phasma came striding up them (people practically leaping out of the way in order to avoid being trampled). "We have a problem." She stated. "I believe I have spotted one of the Troopers out of the compound, without his uniform on."

Hux frowned. This was a serious offence. "Which one."

"FN-2187."

Casting his mind back to Trooper reports, Hux scowled. "His record isn't perfect, but this behaviour is unheard of."

"What are your orders Sir?"

"Find him and arrest him."

Phasma nodded, saluting the pair before striding off in the opposite direction… but she didn't have to go far.

Not paying attention to the patrol, Poe had pulled a young man to the front of the crowd, encouraging him to dance to the music. As the crowd clapped along to the beat, the other young man laughed and began to join in, his movements jerky uncoordinated.

FN-2187.

…

FN-2187 beamed as the man he had bumped into earlier pulled him into a dance, a large smile on his face as the music picked up the pace. The other man's spherical droid circled them both, beeping and booping eagerly.

However, the joyous moment soon came to a stop when he suddenly couldn't move. As he was dragged backwards by an unknown force (well almost unknown force), he could see the other man's eyes grow wide in alarm.

The crowd had gone silent as everyone became aware of the Trooper patrol and the presence of three of the most powerful people in the First Order.

"FN-2187…. Now this is a disappointment."

The crowd began to mutter to themselves after Phasma addressed the unmasked Trooper, many glaring at the young man. FN-2187 couldn't help but flush in humiliation.

"Indeed…" Hux spoke up, "… Might I suggest another round of…training for FN-2187 Captain?"

"I think that's necessary."

Limply, FN-2187 allowed himself to be grabbed by a couple of Troopers, who turned to lead him back to the compound. However, before they could get too far, another voice rose up above the mutterings of the crowd.

"You can't do this!"

The man who FN-2187 had bumped into, pushed his way through the crowd.

"This is the Festival of Life! Surely everyone is entitled to enjoy themselves!" He turned to the Troopers, "You can't just drag him away like a bad pet or something!"

Hux sneered at the young man, "Stand down. This is a First Order matter, and therefore nothing to do with you."

"When he's being arrested on the street, then it becomes a matter for everyone!"

"Stand down!"

The young man acted as though he hadn't heard the order, moving to stand in front of FN-2187, protecting him from Hux's gaze. "If you can mistreat your men like this, then all your promises about making the galaxy a better place are a lie! It's obvious that everyone under the First Order will be treated exactly the same as that young man! Like cattle!"

"Silence!"

"We need justice!"

The jeering and the muttering from the crowd stopped, as they all stared at Hux and the Troopers…. They knew that the young man was right. Hux was practically shaking in his rage, his fist clenched by his side/ "You will pay for this… mark my words! You and the Resistance are fools for standing against us!"

The young man smirked at this, "Funny…. The only fool I see here, are you and your two pets!"

There were gasps from the crowd as Hux's face turned red with fury. "Troopers, arrest him!"


	4. Chapter 4

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :S

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

…

FN-2187 felt as though his heart had stopped as Troopers began to back the young man into a wall. However, despite his own fear, it was clear that the young man wasn't as worried.

"Let me see…" began the man, frowning as he counted the number of Troopers who were beginning to surround him, "...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…. So, there's ten of you bucket-heads and only one of me. What's a poor pilot going to do?"

Before anyone could think too deeply on this, the young man threw something on the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke that shielded him from view. As the smoke cleared, the crowd gasped…. The man was gone.

Except that he wasn't.

On a balcony, just above the performers, the young man beamed and waved mockingly at the Troopers. They opened fired at him, causing him to have to take shelter. Once there was a break in the shooting, the young man appeared once again…. This time with a plant pot in his hands.

Before they could open fire once again, the man threw the pot at three of the closest Troopers, knocking all three out at once as they collapsed to the ground. When everyone next glanced up at the balcony, the young man was gone.

"Well that was disappointing…" stated Ren, taking a sadistic delight in how Hux flushed bright red, "… your fine Troopers defeated by a plant pot."

Hux glared at him, "If you think you can do better, then please…. Be my guest. Find him. I want him alive. And you- "

He span around to glare at FN-2187, before turning his attention to Phasma. "Fix him…" he growled, "…. I don't want this to happen again."

Phasma nodded, before grabbing FN-2187's arm and dragging him back to the compound.

…..

Poe laughed in glee as he entered the local Temple, his eyes falling on the beautiful stained-glass windows and the marble statues that lined the walls.

This place was a sanctuary.

Despite the First Order having no permission to arrest anyone within the Temple, barely anyone was inside, choosing to remain in the safety of their own homes rather than venture out into the streets to try and make it to the Temple.

"How did I know you'd come here." Came a familiar voice from the shadows.

Poe span around and took a step back at the sight of Kylo Ren's appearance. "You!"

Whilst the other man's face was covered with a helmet, Poe sensed that he was smirking underneath.

"Such fear…." Muttered Kylo Ren, satisfaction clear in his voice, "… I thought the Resistance didn't let themselves be caught unaware."

"Your memory is perfect…. Ben."

This stopped Kylo in his tracks so Poe, sensing an advantage, grinned at him. "What? Did you think I wouldn't know? It wasn't hard to figure out. Ben murders his peers before disappearing, just before rumours of a Force user joining the First Order popped up. Too big of a coincidence."

Silence.

"You can't arrest me in here…" Poe growled, "… this is sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the doors to the Temple flew open and a patrol of Troopers stormed in, led by General Hux. "I under-estimated you Ren…" The General stated, "… I didn't believe that he'd be so predictable to come here."

"The promise of sanctuary is enough to entice any man."

Desperately, Poe attempted to head further into the Temple, aiming to run up the stairs to the tower. However, before he could make it, Troopers grabbed him by the arms and tried to drag him out of the Temple.

"Remove your hands from him!" ordered an elderly voice from the shadows, as the Leader of the Temple came forwards, glaring at General Hux. "I don't care who you are young man, but you are clearly intelligent. Intelligent enough to know that you and your…. Men cannot arrest anyone in this building. This is sanctuary."

Hux stepped forwards as though to protest, but quickly retracted, stepping backwards as though he accepted the Leader's judgement. Silently, he gestured for the Troopers to release Poe and for the patrol to leave the Temple.

Poe was so relieved, he missed the significant glance Hux gave Ren. He didn't watch them leaving, and looking back, he supposed he should have done.

He had his back to the right wall, leaning against a pillar, smirking at his perceived victory… until he felt an uncomfortable pressure tightening around his throat.

"You thought you had outwitted us…" Kylo Ren muttered into his ear, as he appeared from around the pillar, "… didn't you?"

He paused, keeping a gentle, but firm Force pressure on Poe's neck as he used his free hand to run his gloved fingers through Poe's hair.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?!" Poe coughed out, his fingers scrabbling at the invisible fingers around his neck.

"… I was just imagining a blaster aimed at your head." As he stepped closer, Poe took advantage of the closeness and kicked out at Ren, striking him in the stomach.

"I k-know what you were i-imagining!"

Ren chuckled menacingly, his mask making the sound deeper and scarier. "You always were very clever Poe… deceivingly so. But you know as well as I do, that you won't be able to stay in here long. You'll be bored within the day."

"I-I'll take m-my chances!"

Ren sighed, simply waving his hand causing Poe to fall unconscious. Without paying attention to the protesting Leader of the Temple, he carried Poe out of the Temple, taking him to the First Order compound.

….

Poe winced as he pushed himself up from a hard, stone bench. Everything was a blur…. Where was he? How did he get here?

Glancing around, Poe noticed the laser barrier that kept him imprisoned and sighed in dismay. He knew that he couldn't right all the wrongs of the world by himself… but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Causing a stir at the festival was probably not his wisest move, but he believed that if one person could stand up to the First Order face-to-face, then the rest of the crowd might have followed his example.

They were all ready to watch that poor man be dragged away.

As a couple of Troopers marched past the cell, Poe realized where he was…. Not the Hosnian Prime

Prison, but with the First Order, in their compound. This was further confirmed when the laser grid

keeping him caged fizzled away and Kylo Ren, armed with three Troopers entered.

"Where is Luke Skywalker?" Ren asked.

Poe chose not to answer, instead spitting at Ren's feet.

"I hoped that would be your answer…" Ren chuckled, silently gesturing for the Troopers to grab the

prisoner, "…. this is going to be fun."

…

FN-2187 wasn't sure why the reconditioning had no effect on him… why he could still remember

every moment from earlier that evening. Why he still had these desires…. And feelings.

It was luck that he heard of the pilot's capture…. Luck that Phasma hadn't removed his radio or

checked what station it was on.

Upon being dragged back to his room, he weakly switched the radio on.

"- Pile of kriff!"

FN-2187 frowned as the female presenter yelled over the radio, reaching over to turn the volume

down as the young lady continued with her rant.

"Poe didn't say or do anything wrong, except stand up for the Trooper when no-one else would! And

yet he was dragged out of the Temple, from sanctuary, like a common criminal!"

The older man spoke up next, "Reports from Resistance members seem to indicate that Poe

Dameron was taken to the First Order compound instead of the Hosnian Prime prison. It seems as

though justice is not being done…. And instead, they resort to torture."

"Can we be sure that that's what happening?" The female presenter seemed distressed at the

thought of torture.

"It's something that should be considered. I wouldn't put it past Ren."

Unable to hear anymore, FN-2187 switched the radio off and lay back on his bed…. he needed to

Help.

…..

Poe slumped against his restraints, his throat sore from all the screaming he was doing.

"You are very stubborn…" drawled Ren, "… No matter. You can't hold out forever."

As Poe gasped for breath, trying not to show how much pain he was in, Ren strode out of the room.

Only a couple of Troopers were left behind, standing guard behind the Resistance pilot.

It seemed like hours had passed when the door to the interrogation room slid open, revealing

another Trooper.

"Ren wants to see the prisoner." The new Trooper stated, "He believes a new form of…. Persuasive

techniques might help to loosen the man's tongue."

The two Troopers who were guarding him, glanced at each other, before nodding and freeing Poe.

Within minutes, he was handcuffed and being led through the corridors of the compound. Despite

stumbling and tripping over his own two feet, Poe and the mysterious Trooper were soon a

suitable distance away from the interrogation room.

Once out of eyeshot of any other Troopers or First Order officers, the Trooper pulled Poe into a small

alcove. "Listen carefully…." Began the Trooper, "…. If you do exactly as I say, then I can get you out

of here."

Poe frowned, "What?!"

The Trooper pulled off his helmet, to reveal the young Trooper from the streets. "This is a rescue…" began the Trooper, "… I'm here to get you out!"

"W-why are you helping me?"

There was silence, before FN-2187 sighed. "It was the right thing to do…. It was kind of my fault that you got caught in the first place. You were arrested for defending me."

Poe grinned, "Well, I appreciate the thought…. So, what's the plan? Grab a Tie Fighter and make our way out."

"Too heavily guarded. I think I can get you out using the roof."

"The roof?"

FN-2187 nodded, "We can get to the roof easily. Then we climb down to the back exit where you'll be able to sneak over the wall with very little difficulty."

Thinking to himself, Poe nodded. "Alright…. But you have to come with me."

There was no answer as FN-2187 re-helmeted himself and encouraged Poe out of the opening, still disguising themselves as an officer and his prisoner. They made it to the roof easily, just as the sun was setting on the city.

"Wow…" gasped Poe, "…. You guys get a great view from up here."

FN-2187 glanced around and shrugged, "I suppose so…. Troopers aren't really permitted up here. The appreciation of sunsets isn't high on our to-do list."

"I bet even the Senators don't have a view like this!" exclaimed Poe, "I'm surprised you're the first Trooper to come up here. If I were a Trooper, I'd be up here all the time! Damn their orders."

There was silence for a few moments, before FN-2187 sighed. "You're…. not what I expected. For a member of the Resistance."

"…What did you expect?"

FN-2187 shrugged, "I thought you'd be…. crueller.

"What?"

Turning to face the sunset, FN-2187 sighed. "General Hux has always made a point of telling us that the Resistance hated us. That they wouldn't even try to listen to reason, they would just shoot us on sight."

"We only shoot when the Troopers fire at us first. The General is very keen to remind us that you're men as well." He turned to grin at FN-2187, "Which reminds me, what do they call you? Apart from your…. Trooper ID of course?"

FN-2187 frowned, "Only FN-2187. I-I don't have another name."

"… FN…. How about I call you Finn? It's better than a number, if only just."

FN-2187, the newly christened Finn, beamed at Poe. "It's perfect…" He glanced around, before removing Poe's handcuffs and gesturing towards the ground, "…. You gave me one of the greatest days of my life, so I'm going to help you get free."


	5. Chapter 5

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :)

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

…

"…. You gave me one of the greatest days of my life, so I'm going to help you get free."

Poe raised an eyebrow, glancing over the edge of the compound. "The back exit seems well-guarded as well."

"Lucky, there's another way out…." Finn gestured towards a nearby rooftop, which was near the wall of the compound.

"Y-you want to climb onto that roof and then climb down to the ground?!"

"Sure…" Finn grinned, "… I can carry you if you want?"

There was silence for a few moments, before Poe nodded. "Okay…" He sighed, allowing Finn to pick him up, "…. Is this easy for you?"

"Carrying you? Yes." Finn smirked, "Don't be afraid."

"Ha! I'm not scared!"

As Finn got closer to the edge, Poe winced. "Now I'm nervous…. Are you sure that you can carry me and do that?"

"Don't think too much about that."

Slowly, Finn prepared to jump onto the wall that surrounded the compound. Once he was on top of that, he could climb onto the rooftop easily.

"Out of curiosity…" muttered Poe, "…. How often have you done this?"

"…This'll be the first time."

"Great."

Swaying slightly as he practically tip-toed along the wall, Finn eyed the distance between the roof and the wall. "Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm…" he whispered.

"I am calm?"

"I was talking to myself."

Taking a deep breath, Finn made the leap, swiftly landing on the roof. There was a tense silence for a moment, before Poe sighed in relief. "You're quite the athlete, consider me impressed."

"Thank-WOAH!"

Finn's feet slipped out from under him, and they slid down the roof. Thankfully, Finn was able to grab a drainpipe on the edge of the roof, thus preventing them from shooting off the edge.

As the Troopers guarding the back exit seemed to react to Finn's yelp of shock, Finn dropped the short distance to the ground and together, they raced to an alleyway and hid there.

"I hope I didn't scare you?" asked Finn.

"I'm a pilot. Trust me, a little fall off a roof isn't enough to phase me."

Finn didn't believe him, but nodded, sighing sadly. "So…. I guess this is goodbye?"

Before Finn could head back to the compound, Poe grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "It doesn't have to be goodbye…" begged the pilot, "… I can find you a safe-house for you to stay in! You don't have to go back there!"

"B-but, what about the other Troopers? They'll notice that I'm missing!"

"You'll be safe from them, I promise!"

"B-but-"

"-Please…." Poe kept a tight hold of his hand, "…When they realise that I've escaped, you'll be the first one they turn to, and I can't see you get hurt!"

Finn remained silent for a few moments before nodding in agreement. "Alright… I'll go to this safe-house."

As Poe beamed in response, the pair suddenly froze when they heard the familiar clanking of Trooper armour as a patrol marched closer.

"Come on." Hissed Poe, tugging Finn further into the alleyway, "the safe-house isn't too far away."

…..

Poe wasn't lying.

It took less than ten minutes to reach the safe-house, where Poe knocked on the door. There was silence for a few moments, before there came a familiar voice from the other side.

"Password."

"I don't need a password…." Sighed Poe, "…It's me Rey!"

"You were arrested, how can we be sure?"

"Remember when I first taught you how to fly and you puk- "

"- Alright! Alright!"

The door slid open to reveal a young girl, who quickly waved them inside. When she saw Finn, she took a step back. "Isn't that the- "

"- Yes." Interrupted Poe, "It's the Trooper from the festival this morning. Finn, meet Rey. She's- "

"-you're the radio host!" interrupted Finn in excitement.

"You listen to my radio show?"

Finn flushed slightly, "I stumbled upon it accidentally… I enjoy it."

Rey grinned at him, "I told my Master our radio show would help!"

"Speaking of which…" interrupted Poe, "… do I ever get to meet this mysterious Master?"

Before Rey could reply, they was a loud banging on the door causing the trio to jump slightly. Gesturing for Poe to move further into the house, and for Finn to hide against the wall (so that the open door would shield him), Rey went to open the door.

Standing outside was a lone Trooper, probably a member of a neighbourhood patrol. "There's been reports of an escaped prisoner in the area. I need to search your home."

Rey hesitated for a moment, opening her mouth to tell the Trooper 'no'. However, before she could say anything, she caught Finn out of the corner of her eye as he gestured for her to let the Trooper in.

Plastering a fake smile on her face (an obvious one if the tensing up of the Trooper told her anything), "Sure…. Come in."

As soon as the Trooper entered the building, and the door slammed shut behind him, Finn grabbed the soldier around the neck and held him in a choke-hold until the Trooper fell unconscious.

"Sorry…" he muttered, "…. But if you didn't let him in, he might have hurt you to get in."

There was silence, prompting him to glance up. Rey was shaking her head at him, "First off…." She began, "… I could've handled the bucket head. I've been on my own and helping myself since I was a kid. Secondly…. That was awesome, never apologise for it!"

Finn flushed as Rey beamed at him, the flush only deepening when Poe stepped back into the room.

"She's right…" Poe chuckled, "… that was awesome."

"W-well I couldn't let them take you again. Not after all that effort."

Poe laughed at this, "That's twice you've saved me now. I could start getting used to this."

Before Finn could reply, Rey rolled her eyes and started to push Poe towards a back door. "Save the flirting for later…" she sighed, "…. You need to get back to the General before the Troopers come and search for their friend. We'll take care of your white knight."

"My white knight?! Rey I- "

Before he could finish, he was pushed out the back door, which shut behind him. Once the sounds of Poe's footsteps got further away, Rey span around to grin at Finn. "Way to go lover-boy!"

This caused Finn to laugh, "Lover-boy? Me? No way!"

"Don't be so modest!"

Finn simply shook his head, "I'm not…. I'm just being honest with myself. I'm a Trooper and he's a resistance pilot. I don't have a chance with him."

There was silence for a few moments, before Rey finally answered. "Me and Poe are good friends… trust me when I say, he's never looked at anyone like that before. Just…. Consider that, okay?"

"….. Okay."

…..

Kylo stared out into the streets of Hosnian Prime as the sun began to set, casting the cobblestones in shadow.

"Why do I feel this way…" he muttered, turning to face a crumpled and burnt helmet, "…. Did you feel this way when you married Grandmother? This intense need to possess…. To own, to love?!"

He sighed, "I see the Resistance pilot every time I close my eyes…. Taunting me… teasing me. I can't stand it!"

Pacing the room, Ren snarled to himself. "I can't live like this…. I can't live with these feelings. I should destroy him Grandfather…. or I must have him."

Before he could say anything else, there was a knocking on the door.

"Enter."

Timidly, Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka inched into the room, removing his uniform cap from his head and tugging at it. "I-I'm sorry L-lord Ren, but t-the Resistance pilot has escaped."

"What?!"

"F-FN-2187 was reported to have removed him from the i-interrogation room. N-now they're nowhere t-to be found. They're not in the c-compound."

The lieutenant yelped slightly in surprise as he was dragged across the floor by an invisible force, until his throat was in Lord Ren's hand. In the Lord's other hand, was his ignited lightsabre.

"How?!" He growled.

Mitaka simply shook his head, unable to get a full breath in. Behind the mask, Kylo sneered at the weaker male, throwing him to the ground. "Never mind. Get out you idiot! I'll find both FN-2187 and Dameron, even if I have to burn this cursed planet to the ground!"

As Mitaka scrambled out of the door, Kylo Ren turned his attention back to his Grandfather's helmet. "He will be mine… Poe Dameron will be mine Grandfather."


	6. Chapter 6

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :)

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

…

The next morning, the sun rose over the horizon as General Hux waited patiently with several Troopers. As Kylo Ren appeared in the courtyard, the Troopers instinctively stood to attention.

Hux turned to Ren and frowned at him, "You're late… did the assault of Lieutenant Mitaka keep you up last night."

"The news of the escaped pilot… and the betrayal of your Trooper disturbed me. It is unfortunate that Mitaka was the one to deliver the news."

Hux chose not to say anything, instead turning to the other Troopers. "Find the Resistance Pilot and FN-2187. I want them both alive!"

…..

The remainder of the week was spent knocking in doors and dragging entire families out for interrogation….and bribery.

"One hundred credits for the Resistance Pilot, Poe Dameron and a Trooper he may have been travelling with." Offered Hux

No takers

"Lock them up!"

A speeder was shot down and the passengers dragged out;

"Two hundred credits for the Resistance Pilot, Poe Dameron and the Trooper FN-2187!"

Again, no takers.

"Take them away!"

As the sun set and day faded into evening, General Hux and Kylo Ren found themselves standing outside a bar, where a Takodana born female was barring the way.

Hux sneered at the alien, "There have been reports of Resistance members entering this diner. Tell me, have you been harbouring the Resistance?"

"My bar is always open to anyone who may need it. No matter who they are!"

"…I am placing you under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this."

The guards backed the female back into the bar and the door was barricaded shut behind her.

"Destroy it." Hux ordered Ren.

Ren simply nodded, gesturing for the Troopers to aim at the building. However, before they could do anything, a female voice rose above the mutterings of the crowd.

"You can't do this!"

Hux and Ren turned to see a young female push her way through the crowd.

"Maz hasn't done anything!" growled the young lady, "She's innocent! You can't just murder her like that!"

Ren found himself slightly bewitched by the young lady, who had a formidable Force signature. "We have orders…." He drawled, "… unless you know where Poe Dameron and FN-2187 are?"

The young lady didn't answer, only sneering at the First Order members, "You're just cowards!" she yelled.

There was a tense silence for a few moments, before Hux shook his head and gestured for the Troopers to fire at the bar.

"NO!" cried out the young female, as she leapt in front of the blaster fire…. Igniting a lightsabre as she went.

The blue glow sent the crowd into another round of muttering, the volume only increasing when the lady began to deflect blaster fire back at the Troopers. In less than five minutes, the Troopers had all been taken care of and the young lady was racing away, leaping into an official First Order speeder.

"GET HER!" yelled Hux, turning to face Kylo Ren "AND DON'T DESTROY MY SPEEDER!"

Kylo Ren simply nodded, heading to his own speeder and following the young lady. Pushing the speeder to its limits, Ren was able to catch up. Clearly not expecting to have been caught after jumping into the speeder, the young lady yelped in surprise, pulling out her lightsabre in an attempt to block the oncoming blow.

She didn't quite manage it however.

Whilst she was able to block the red lightsabre, the force that Kylo Ren used meant that the young lady's own lightsabre was forced down onto her shoulder. As the young lady screamed in pain, Kylo Ren drew back in preparation for another strike.

However, before he could attack once again, the young lady leapt out of the moving speeder, rolling in the streets. Taking the time to leap onto Hux's speeder, to stop the vehicle (because it wasn't worth Hux's bitchiness) Kylo Ren then leapt onto the streets, racing back to where the young lady had landed.

Nothing.

He glanced around, hoping to see the young lady slinking away.

Still nothing.

Pressing his communicator, Kylo Ren reported back to Hux, who wasn't impressed.

"Forget about her. I'll send Troopers to keep an eye on Healers, and arrest anyone who comes in with a shoulder burn. Find the pilot and FN-2187! If you have to burn this city down to the ground, then so be it."

"It would be my pleasure."

…

Unknown to Kylo Ren, Poe was hiding in a nearby alleyway, holding Rey close to him as she gasped in pain.

"Don't worry Rey…" he whispered soothingly, "… you'll be okay. We need to get you back home though."

…..

Finn stared out of the window, peeking out from behind some curtains as people ran through the streets, "It's hopeless…" he sighed to himself, "… Poe will never be able to hide with half the city looking for him."

"I think you underestimate Mister Dameron."

Finn span around at the voice, vaguely recognising it as the other voice from the radio show. Standing in the doorway to his temporary room, was a much older man with a shortish grey beard, dressed in simple robes…. With a robotic hand.

Undeterred by the young man's stunned silence, the older man continued. "Poe has grown up learning to be three steps ahead of the First Order. He'll be fine."

"D-do you really think so?"

Seating himself by Finn, the older man patted him on the back. "Once everything has calmed down, he will be back."

"What makes you so sure?"

"…. He likes you. Trust me when I say, that you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really…. He always did have a weakness for knight in shining, white armour stories. Although I don't think the stories meant Stormtrooper armour."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle at this as a comfortable silence fell between the two.

Suddenly, the door downstairs slammed open. "Finn?! FINN!"

Brushing past the older man, Finn raced down the stairs to see Poe standing in the hallway…. and unconscious Rey being supported in his arms.

"I need help…" gasped Poe, "… she took out a bunch of Troopers, but got injured by Ren! She's got a nasty burn on her shoulder and with the whole city looking for her, as well as us, I can't take her to a Healers."

"Of course you couldn't!"

Taking Rey's other arm and placing it around his shoulders, Finn helped Poe take their friend up the stairs to her room. As they placed her on the bed, the older man entered the room and placed a gentle hand on Rey's head in concern.

"Master Skywalker!" Poe exclaimed in surprise, "H-How- "

"- Later." Interrupted Master Skywalker, "We need to put some bacta on this or she could lose mobility in her shoulder. Finn, we have a medi-kit in the cupboard downstairs. Can you go and fetch it please?"

Finn nodded, racing down, grabbing the kit and heading back up. As he re-entered the room, he heard Rey as she struggled into consciousness.

"M-Master?" she whispered weakly, trying to push herself up into a seated positon, only to fall back to the bed in pain.

Gently encouraging her to remain still, Master Skywalker shook his head. "You're not quite strong enough to move just yet."

Gently placing the bacta pad on his student's injured shoulder, hissing in sympathy as she cried out, Master Skywalker shook his head. "I hear you've been very brave…. And foolish today."

Rey chuckled weakly, "I couldn't let them kill Maz… I just couldn't Master."

"I know. I think you might be the bravest student I've ever trained…. And the craziest."

"You try l-living on J-Jakku without turning a little bit c-crazy."

"Years on a remote Island, remember?"

As the Master and Student quietly conversed, Finn glanced over at Poe. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"… Yeah, it's just…. Rey's a good friend. I hate seeing her hurt."

Carefully noting the word 'friend', Finn nodded. "Understandable…" he sighed, "… despite what you might have heard about the First Order, we had friends. When one of us were hurt, the others in the squadron would worry."

"I didn't realise… I guess, we don't think about Troopers like that."

Smiling softly at the guilty flush on Poe's face, Finn simply shrugged. However, before he could say anything, there was the sound of speakers in the street outside.

"People of Hosnian Prime…." Began a loud, amplified voice from outside, "… this is an important announcement. This is an important announcement."


	7. Chapter 7

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :)

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

…

"People of Hosnian Prime…." Began a loud, amplified voice from outside, "… this is an important announcement. This is an important announcement."

The four all tensed when they heard the speaker voice pass by their safe-house, with Master Skywalker's hand edging towards his own lightsabre.

"A terrible crime has been committed against the First Order…." Continued the announcement, "…. Trooper FN-2187 has helped fugitive Rebel Pilot Poe Dameron escape custody. This is considered treason and both have been sentenced to death."

Poe and Finn both glanced at each other in alarm.

"Anyone found harbouring these fugitives shall be found guilty of treason, and their sentence shall be the same."

As the speaker moved away, Master Skywalker sighed. "It's become too dangerous… Poe, you can't stay here."

Before Poe could say anything, Finn practically leapt out of his seat. "You're sending him out there, you- "

Holding up a hand to stop Finn in his tracks, Master Skywalker shook his head in amusement. "You misunderstand me…" he began, "… I merely meant that Poe should come with me to the Rebel Hideout until the negotiations are finished, or until the First Order have bigger things to worry about."

"But what about Rey and Finn?" questioned Poe, "Shouldn't they come with us as well? The First Order are looking for them as well."

"We can't risk it… four of us travelling, with one clearly injured, we'll been spotted and arrested. We'll travel in groups of two. You and I will go tonight, and when she's healed, Rey can lead Finn to the hideout."

There was silence for a few moments, before Poe placed a gentle hand on Finn's shoulder. "He's right…." He sighed, "…. We can't risk it. I promise I'll be safe in the hideout, and you'll be safe here with Rey."

"…. Okay." Finn nodded, "Okay…"

Satisfied that everyone agreed, Master Skywalker glanced out of the window. "We'll have to go tonight…. The sooner, the better."

….

Hours after Master Skywalker and Poe snuck out to the Hideout, Finn found himself tinkering with a radio in the room.

"Orders… Hux…. Rebel Hideout."

At the mention of the hideout, Finn's eyes widened, immediately turning back to the channel. "Rey… what kind of radio is this?"

Wincing slightly, Rey pushed herself into a seated position and glanced over. "We use to it intercept First Order transmissions. It's tuned into specific frequencies."

"Listen to this."

Carefully, the pair listened to the message.

"We repeat. Orders from General Hux state that every Trooper must gather in the main compound at dawn tomorrow morning, ready to attack the Rebel Hideout."

Unable to hear anymore, Finn switched the radio off and buried his face in his hands.

"We can't stay here…" groaned Rey, as she swung her legs over the side, "… we need to get to the hideout before dawn and warn the Rebels. If Hux gets there first- I can't think about that."

Ignoring how her arm and shoulder were immobilised in a sling, Rey grabbed her lightsabre and attached it to her belt. When Finn showed no sign of getting up, she scowled at him.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

"… Maybe I shouldn't."

"What?!"

Finn shrugged, "I'm an ex-Trooper…. Surely the majority of the Rebel force won't want me to be in their hideout?"

Sighing, Rey slowly got to her knees and forced Finn to look her in the eyes. "You saved Poe… you're a hero in your own right. And if anyone says otherwise, then they'll have me, Master Skywalker and Poe to deal with, okay?"

"…. Thank you."

"Good…" Grudgingly allowing Finn to help her to her feet, Rey straightened out her clothing and headed towards the back door, "… now, let's go and stop Hux from murdering innocent people."

Before she reached the door, she twisted around and smirked at the young man, "Besides…. Think how grateful Poe will be when he realises that you helped to save the Rebels? His own knight in shining armour."

As he followed on behind, Finn (whilst flushing slightly at the thought) shook his head. "I must be out of my mind."

….

After around half an hour of sneaking through the various streets and alleyways of Hosnian Prime, Finn was beginning to doubt that Rey knew where they were meant to go.

"So…. This hideout seems very secret." He muttered, holding his hands up in surrender as Rey span around to glare at him.

"If that's a subtle remark about how long we've been walking, then I don't want to hear any more!"

"… so where are we?"

"We're close…. I think."

Minutes later, they ducked down another alleyway, only to run into a dead end.

"Here we are…" Rey quietly exclaimed, "… and you didn't have any faith in me!"

Finn simply glanced at the wall and rose an eyebrow, prompting Rey to roll her eyes.

"Watch."

Brushing aside some moss, a familiar symbol was revealed carved onto a loose brick. Smirking at Finn, Rey pushed the loose brick into the wall… and the wall opened like a door.

"Come on…" Rey gestured for Finn to follow her as she strode down some steps to the sewer system underneath the city, "… and be careful. They sometimes have a habit of jumping out and- "

"- And what?" came a voice from the side of them, causing Finn to flinch.

There was a tapping sound as an elderly man stepped out of the shadows, a small smirk on his face as Rey rolled her eyes.

"And they enjoy making people jump…. And when I say they, I mean you Master Imwe."

The man (who, now that he was in the light, Finn could tell was blind) shrugged, "They can't hit a blind man. It keeps them on their toes."

"Baze doesn't mind hitting you."

Master Imwe simply waved his hand, "We're married. And he knows I can beat him any day of the week."

As he headed further into the sewer systems, Master Imwe gestured for them to follow him. "I must say…" he began, "… I'm surprised that you brought the ex-Trooper with you."

Finn frowned, "How could you- "

"- tell you were an ex-Trooper? Your footsteps are very…. March-like. Years of being trained as a soldier has made your way of walking very distinctive."

After another five minutes of walking, the three entered a large room that had been built underground.

"Look what I've found!" Called out Master Imwe, "A couple of spies."

Rey rolled her eyes as the rebels in the hideout chuckled, "Very funny…" she scolded, "…. We need- "

"Rey!"

Suddenly, Master Skywalker shot up from his seat and hurried over, scanning his student from head to toe (and frowning at the stiff way Rey was holding her shoulder). "You weren't meant to come here until you were properly healed up! What are you doing?"

Before Rey could answer, another person shouted out from the crowd and came forwards.

"Finn!"

Poe came racing up to him, ignoring how the rebels muttered amongst themselves at the familiar way the famous pilot greeted the ex-Trooper.

Even an ex-Trooper could pose a threat.

As though sensing the distrust and general hatred towards Troopers in general, Poe spun around and glared at the crowd. "You can trust Finn! He's the one who saved me from the First Order compound, risking everything to get me out of there and now he's made himself a wanted man because of that!"

As Finn gave Poe a grateful smile, Rey took the opportunity to step forwards. "We came to warn you!" she announced, "The First Order are coming! Hux knows where the hideout is and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

The rebels all erupted into noise at this announcement, everyone turning to each other and clearly panicking at the thought of being found, arrested and persecuted. In an attempt to give the calm, Poe stepped forwards, plastering a reassuring smile on his face.

"Everyone remain calm! We can't waste any more time here. Gather all your things and move to the secondary location!"

As all the rebels scurried around, almost bumping into each in their hurry to grab bags and pack. As everyone else panicked, Poe turned to Rey and Finn, "You two took a big risk coming here with everything that's been happening…" he grinned sheepishly at Finn, "…. And I'm sorry about them. It may not show it, but we are grateful."

At the pleased flush on Finn's face, Rey couldn't help but smirk. "Why don't you show Finn how grateful you are?"

"Rey!" Poe laughed, shaking his head in exasperation before sighing, "Thank you…. Both of you. Without you, a lot of these people would have been killed."

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"


	8. Chapter 8

I should really try and do a different Disney Au, other than Cinderella or Hunchback of Notre Dame, but meh…. This is a Stormpilot HBOND AU :S

I hope you like it and please read and review :)

…

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

The three span around in alarm to see Hux and Kylo Ren standing in the entrance, Troopers pouring into the hide-out and taking the rebels into custody.

Slowly making his way down the stairs, Hux smirked at the sight of the rebels being handcuffed and dragged before him. "Years of struggling. Years of trying and finally, the Rebel Force is defeated and under my control…" he turned to Finn, "… and we wouldn't have managed it without you."

Finn felt his knees go weak as he was handcuffed by some of the men who he'd once called friends, "What?" he whispered.

Struggling furiously against the grip of the guards, Poe was also confused by this, snarling at Hux. "What are you talking about?!"

"Why, he led me right to you."

"You're a liar!" snarled Rey, wincing as a Trooper maliciously tightened his grip on her injured shoulder.

"Didn't you know?" Hux smirked, "All Troopers are injected with a tracking chip when their training in complete. Yes, we knew which house you were staying in, but how could we let the chance of finding the Rebel Hide-out pass us by? All we had to do is wait."

As Kylo Ren strode down the stairs, Hux turned to him and gestured at Rey. "A little prize for you… no need to thank me."

His grin only widened when he saw a much older man being dragged up the stairs, "And look who else I've caught in my net! Master Luke Skywalker, in the flesh!"

Glancing around, Hux smirked when the last of the Troopers dragged the remaining rebels to their knees, "I have always found your obsession with the past to be disconcerting Ren, however, there is one side of history that I always enjoyed… the execution of war prisoners."

All the rebels visibly stiffened at this, eyes widening at Hux's next statement.

"I think… a little bonfire, which you are all invited to, should send the message across. The First Order should not be opposed and any attempt to oppose us will be dealt with quickly and efficiently."

Turning to a Trooper, Hux gestured to him. "Take them away. Kill anyone who resists."

The courtyard was filled with the sounds of protests, struggling and pleading as the rebels were dragged out of their hide-out…. Those who resisted, were shot execution style.

As Rey, Master Skywalker and Poe were dragged away as well (with all three struggling fiercely), Finn turned his attention to Hux and Ren. "Please…" he begged, "… please don't hurt them. I'll do anything!"

Hux simply sneered at him, turning his attention to the Troopers holding Finn. "Take him away…." Back to Finn, "… If you're so desperate to be one of them, you can die like one of them. Once you've watched each and every one of your friends burn, then you will face the same fate. No more re-education attempts."

Without allowing Finn to plead again, the two Troopers holding him, dragged him away. As they exited the hideout, one Trooper leant down slightly to whisper in Finn's ear.

"Was it worth it…. Traitor!"

Finn wasn't sure himself.

…

Morning came too soon, and a huge crowd was gathered in the main central square of Hosnian Prime, where a pyre had been built on top of a stage. Tied to a stake in the middle of the pyre, was Poe Dameron, dressed in a simple white tunic and pants.

General Hux and Kylo Ren stood opposite, as the rest of the Rebels watched from their force-field cages. Rey and Master Skywalker were wearing Force-Blocking collars in order to prevent their escape as Rey swore and cursed at the Troopers standing guard.

On the stage, Hux read out the sentence. "The prisoner, Rebel Pilot, Poe Dameron has been found guilty of the crime of treason. The sentence…. death!"

Whilst there were some cheers scattered throughout the gathered crowd, the majority were booing and calling out proclamations of Poe's innocence.

Kylo Ren leant in close to the pilot, smirking at the slight fear in the man's eyes. "The time has come Dameron. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world. Choose me, or the fire."

Without even pausing, Poe spat at Ren's helmet, causing the man to take a step back and sneer in disgust, even as General Hux chuckled at the sight of spit trailing down Ren's helmet. As Ren chose to back away, Hux continued with the sentence.

"Poe Dameron has refused to recant..."

…..

At the side of the stage, Finn struggled against the grip of the Troopers holding him, begging as Hux's speech droned on.

"You have to let me go!" he pleaded, "Please! These are my friends!"

Nothing.

Hanging his head, Finn sighed. "It's all my fault."

"True… and I bet all your little friends know this." Chuckled on of the Troopers holding him, "You're the reason why they're about to die. The First Order have won."

Finn scowled at this, his struggles increasing in strength as he desperately tried to get free, but to no avail.

"You heartless, emotionless kriff-heads…" he hissed in anger, "… don't you want to be something more? Something other than mindless followers?"

"Why should we…. We're on the winning side."

At this, Finn slumped slightly in their grip, knowing that they were right. Closing his eyes, his thoughts instantly turned to Poe… imagining the spark in his eyes dulling with fear and pain…. And then death. From the stage, he could hear that Hux was finishing his speech.

"-for justice, for the First Order, and for his own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor man back where he belongs!"

With one shot of a blaster, the pyre underneath Poe erupted in flames, causing Finn to cry out in anger and shock. "NOOOO!"

He began to pull against the grip of the guards harder and harder, until suddenly, he threw himself back causing them to release him in shock.

He was free.

Without even a pause, Finn knocked them both to the ground and grabbed their blasters and fired at anyone who tried to stop him from getting to the stage.

It was at this moment, Finn realised how much easier it was to aim without his helmet.

Upon pushing his way to the stage, where the pyre was, the first thing he saw was Poe slumped against the pole he was tied to…. Unconscious. Shooting the guard Troopers and ducking oncoming attacks, Finn made his way over to the Pilot and ripped the ropes away, gently moving Poe to his shoulder as a trio of Troopers started to attack.

However, before they could attack, the citizens of Hosnian Prime began to push past the Troopers, with many grabbing weapons from holsters and arms. With the Troopers quickly finding themselves out-numbered, Finn took his chance and ran for the nearby Temple, bursting through the door and locking it behind him.

Hux snarled in anger as the citizens of Hosnian Prime fought heavily against the Troopers, preventing them from entering the building. "MOVE!"

Meanwhile, Finn had reached the upper levels, where he stood on the balconies. "You can't enter General!" he yelled down, still holding an unconscious Poe in his arms, "This Temple is sanctuary!"

The crowd below cheered as Hux growled in frustration, "Ren!"

"General?"

"Seize the Temple! No matter what the cost!"

….

As the commotion down below continued, Finn gently placed Poe on a bed that the Temple leader had made up for him, gently stroking Poe's hair away from his eyes. "Don't worry…" He whispered, "… You'll be safe here."

Moving away, Finn pulled some grenades (which he had stolen from the guards) from his pocket and threw them over the balcony, watching as the Troopers down below scurried away.

"Come back you cowards!" screamed Hux, turning to the Troopers near the force-field cages, "You men! Break down the door!"

The men were quick to obey, with Phasma leading the attack, leaving only one Trooper behind… who wasn't paying attention to what was going on inside the cages… or outside.

The men were quick to obey, leaving only one guard…who wasn't paying attention to what was going on inside the cages…. or outside.

"Alone at last…" whispered Maz Kanata, as she crept up to each and every one force-field cage, tampering with the controls in order to release the rebels. The one Trooper was quickly knocked out with one sharp hit to the head by Master Imwe as the rebels ran to grab weapons… anything that they could. Quickly, Master Skywalker helped his twin out of the cage as General Organa took command.

"Citizens of Hosnian Prime! The First Order have persecuted your people, ransacked your city and forced innocents out of their home! Will you allow it!?"

"No!" the crowd cried out, their struggles intensifying against the Troopers as the rebels joined the fight. Rey, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, raced towards Kylo Ren, hoping to have the rematch she deserved.

"Rey!" her Master called out, prompting her to spin around and catch the Lightsaber that had been thrown to her. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you Master!"

Leaping in front of Kylo, she smirked, igniting the lightsabre and moving into a defensive position.

"Round Two!"

….

The crowds down below continued to fight. Up above, Finn continued to throw grenades in front of the Temple doors in order to prevent the Troopers from entering.

"Harder!" called out a guard as the Troopers struck the Temple doors again and again. The rebels and citizens in the courtyard were ferociously battling against the Troopers.

As the Rebels drew even closer, the guards battering the door of the Temples were quickly shot down, but through the cracks in the door, Hux managed to get inside the Temple safely.

He tried to see where Kylo Ren was, but upon seeing that the Force-User was locked in a battle with the young girl who had stood against them, he decided to continue on ahead without him.

As he entered the upper levels, he closed the door behind him and locked it…it was time to end this.

….

Upstairs, Finn burst into the room where Poe was resting, a beaming grin on his face. "We've done it Poe! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

Silence.

Finn span around and headed towards the make-shift bed, "Poe? Wake up… you're safe now."

He paused, but still there was no response.

Shakily, Finn brushed his fingers against the Rebel's cheek, "Poe?"

Pressing his ear against Poe's chest, searching for the sound of a heartbeat, Finn quickly realised that there wasn't one… not that he could hear. Desperately, he fetched a glass of water the side of the bed (placed there for when Poe woke up) and gently supported Poe's head, in an effort to make him drink…nothing.

Dropping the glass in his distress, Finn shook his head and pulled Poe closer, his eyes filling with tears. "Oh no…."

It felt like he had been sobbing for hours when Finn felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He killed him…" he whispered, to what he assumed was the Temple Leader.

There was only silence, causing Finn to frown in confusion…. until he heard the familiar, snide chuckling. Spinning around, Finn knocked the hand away and rolled to the corner of the room, pulling out the blaster before firing it at the intruder.

In the centre of the room, Hux smirked at the furious look on the ex-Troopers face. "You should have listened to me…it was always going to come to this. Why not be on the winning side?"

The pair slowly circled each other, until Finn was once again in front of Poe, "Now, you listen…" snarled Finn, "All my life you have told me, me and the rest of the Troopers, that the world is a dark, cruel place. That's why the First Order is needed, to bring stability into society… but now, I see that the First Order is what's making the world dark and cruel!"

"Finn…"

Being sure to keep his blaster on Hux, Finn twisted around to see the Rebel pilot weakly sitting up on the bed.

"Poe…" whispered Finn in relief…. which soon turned to dread as Hux snarled in anger

"He lives!"

Hux's grip visibly tightened on his blaster as he prepared to attack.

"No!" cried out Finn, lifting Poe into his arms as he fired, forcing Hux to dodge the blast. Whilst Hux was distracted, Finn pushed past him and ran out to the outside of the building.

Hux was quick to follow but when he got outside, he saw nothing but the smoke rising up from the city streets. After looking left and right, he looked out over the edge to find Finn hanging there with Poe still in his arms.

"Leaving so soon?" chuckled the general snidely, aiming his blaster at the pair again.

He fired, but Finn dodged the blast by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the Troopers, the rebels and the citizens of Hosnian Prime stopped to watch.

Hux went to fire again, causing Finn's eyes to widen slightly in alarm. "Hang on!" he cried out as he swung to another spot, narrowly missing being shot in the shoulder by Hux's blaster shot.

Desperately, Finn pushed Poe onto the roof and away from Hux's fury, just as he climbed onto the railings of a balcony…however, this meant that he was cornered.

"Do you truly believe that he loves you?" Hux snarled, "He's just using you! He took advantage of your feelings and manipulated you into setting him free, into going against the First Order, going against what you believe in! You are wasting your time and your emotions on him!"

Finn caught Poe's eye for a brief second, before turning his attention back to Hux. "I don't care…Even if he never loves me back, if he's just using me… the last few days have been the happiest days of my life. No matter what you say or do to me…my feelings will never change."

Hux snarled angrily at the man, "Fool!" He leapt at the ex-Trooper and grabbed him, trying to through him off the edge of the Temple roof. However, despite managing to make Finn lose his balance, the ex-Trooper kept a tight hold of him, so when he fell, he took Hux with him.

Expecting to fall to his death, Finn was surprised when his hand was grabbed, preventing him from falling to his death. With Hux keeping a tight hold of him, Finn glanced up towards the roof. Poe was leaning over the edge, both hands gripping Finn's as the Rebel Pilot tried to keep him from falling.

Poe attempted to pull Finn back up to safety, however, General Hux had managed to swing himself towards a safe surface, clambering up onto the balcony and standing on the edge as he aimed his blaster at Poe. Poe tightened his grip on Finn's hand in alarm as Hux prepared to kill him… and Finn by default.

Smirking at the fear on Poe's face, Hux smirked. "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

Suddenly, there was an ominous cracking as the edge of the balcony broke under the pressure, causing Hux to wobble and fall over the edge. Despite clinging onto one of the railings, it was too much…. with another loud crack, the railing snapped, sending Hux falling to his death with a loud scream.

Not even paying attention to the gruesome demise of the First Order general who had caused him so much pain, Poe focused on Finn as he began to lose his grip on the ex-Trooper's wrists. "Finn…" he grunted, his fingers tightening, "… Finn, hold on…."

Another crack of the balcony caused Finn to slip loose as he fell towards the ground, as Poe screamed in despair, desperately reaching out to stop his friend from falling. "NO!"

Poe's attempt came to nothing as Finn continued to fall…until he wasn't. Whilst he had closed his eyes as he was falling, Finn immediately opened them again to see both Rey and Master Skywalker standing opposite him, leaning out of a window with their hands outstretched.

With a relieved grin on his face, Finn was pulled in through the window. Once he had two feet firmly on the ground, Cody pulled Rey into a spine-cracking hug, quickly jumping away when she yelped in pain.

"Sorry, sorry… what happened? I thought you were fighting with Kylo Ren?!"

Rey smirked, "I won. Slashed him across the face and he escaped into the crowd. And they say girls are the cowards!"

"He'll be back."

Master Skywalker placed a gentle hand on his student's non-injured shoulder. "And we'll be ready for him."

Suddenly, they heard frantic footsteps as Poe burst in through the door.

"Finn!" gasped the Rebel Pilot in relief, running up to Finn and pulling the man into a hug. When they pulled apart, Finn was both shocked and delighted as Poe leant in and kissed him.

"You're okay…you're alive…" whispered Poe, smiling softly as Finn beamed at him.

Finn pulled the man into another quick kiss, before pulling away. "I love you…" he confessed, catching Rey's triumphant smirk out of the corner of his eye, "… and I know that you might not fully love me back but- "

"-yes, I do…" interrupted Poe, "… I love you."

The pair grinned at each other…until Master Skywalker cleared his throat besides them. "Not that this isn't a touching moment…but there's something that we need to do, especially now that General Hux is dead."

Poe nodded, his eyes still focused on Finn, "You ready to end this war?"

"I was trained to be ready."

…

The crowd cheered as the four rebels exited the Temple.

"General Hux has been defeated!" announced Master Skywalker, "And whilst the fight against the First Order may not be over, the citizens of Hosinian Prime can claim this victory against them."

General Organa joined them outside the Temple, standing by her brother's side. "We must seize this opportunity to end the war once and for all. End the suffering and pain… and embrace those who wish to turn away from the First Order."

Glancing around, the crowd watched as some of the surviving Troopers began to remove their helmets, cautiously moving away from their other comrades as they made their choice. At first, there was silence, but eventually, the citizens of Hosnian Prime began to welcome the ex-Troopers, with many cheering and clapping the brave decision that was made.

Up near the entrance to the Temple, Poe slipped his hand into Finn's, causing the ex-Trooper to look at him. "So…" began the Rebel Pilot, "…what will you do now?"

Finn thought to himself for a few moments, before grinning. "Well… I heard the Rebel Force is always recruiting?"

"Always." Poe chuckled, "Always."


End file.
